The Shadows Of The Seal
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: there was nothing left in my mind only the darkness of the seal lives in my mind… Anzu never knew how such a small sparkling stone can cause so much destruction and now she has brought the Pharaoh in to help but life is hard when both hearts have darkness within them… rated T for total awesomeness and as per usual I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

The Shadows of the seal

Summary: there was nothing left in my mind only the darkness of the seal lives in my mind… Anzu never knew how such a small sparkling stone can cause so much destruction and now she has brought the Pharaoh in to help but life is hard when both hearts have darkness within them… rated T for total awesomeness and as per usual I OWN NOTHING!

"Where to start, that's the thing, oh I know from when I first found it…"

Yugi and I were walking down the streets of domino when I stepped on something a really peculiar a small green pendant was there sparkling into the sunlight like a beautiful glittering emerald. The light was so beautiful we never knew what power was hidden within…

"The necklace looks quite beautiful Anzu, I think you should wear it, it's seems like you were meant to have it!" Yugi looks at me with a sweet smile completely unaware of this beautiful necklace's amazing powers. As soon as I had put it on I could feel its power growing within me.

A week goes by and I hear these voices, voices haunting me, seducing me with the dreams I've always wanted, the nameless Pharaoh and to be with him forever and the power to retrieve his memories and the power to rule with him…

"Anzu? Is everything alright? I sense something within your heart troubling you." The Pharaoh has emerged and I didn't know what to do but the voices told me to wait,

"_For the right time for bring him forth when you are ready, when you have bonded with the power fully…"_

He was the last piece and whom I was destined to be with, he was my king, the brave regal Pharaoh who was to rule with me in the world and protect it from the forces who oppose us or so I thought….

End of chapter 1 I know it's short but I promise you it will become longer as I go on this is my intro to the darker side of Anzu….


	2. Chapter 2: the seduction

The Shadows of the Seal

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing and this fic isn't Tea/Anzu bashing it's just how I think Anzu would be like under the influence of the Orichalcos here we go…**

"It's time Anzu, time to bring him to us" the voices have finally returned to me giving me the chance to unite with Yami, I am one with the great power and it has bestowed this card, "The Seal Of Orichalcos, I never knew what would happen after …" My hopes were never higher, I can finally be with him and I will have the power to rule as his queen…

"Anzu? Anzu?! Are you in there it's time to go home!" Yugi snapped me out of the vision and a plan appeared in my mind "(I need the power first to bring him forth, this only happens when something dangerous happens so I will have a special surprise waiting for you my King...)

"Hey Yugi! Do you want to come over to my house about seven? I need help with my homework." I asked making sure he thought nothing was wrong, I was so excited and also I felt that I shouldn't lied to him. My wish will finally come and Yami will be mine…

"Yugi… help… me.." I hope this works I see him the other Yugi, the Pharaoh. He thinks I was robbed and they tied me up, but it is all an illusion now he is in my grasp. "Yugi it was horrible he-he tried to-OH GOD!" this will surely sell it to him; Yami is a sucker for a crier in these situations. "Please stay with me I'm really scared, please protect me" He's played into my hands and I shall need to wait to show him the power of the Orichalcos…

"Yami come here I want to thank you…" I pull him closer and push my lips into mine, he tries to pull away but he finally surrenders to me. This was meant to be and now our fate is waiting for us.

"Anzu, your necklace is glowing"

"Pharaoh this necklace has untold powers that could be enough to unlock your memories, it was your destiny to embrace this, I have another necklace and I think you should have it" Come on Pharaoh take the bait, you know you want to, how can you not, the unlimited power that comes with the Orichalcos necklaces…

"Anzu I don't know about this-"

"Just trust me Yami this is what you need to save world and retrieve your memories, try it on and see…." He's taking the bait! Finally the pharaoh shall be mine and we will rule the world together and nothing can stand in our way…

Or so I thought, the power of the Orichalcos was seductive in so many ways and I bought into it just as Yami had, my life changed that day, for the better or the worst, well, I'll let you decide on that….

**End of Chapter 2! Here comes the Dark king and his queen! Dun DUN DUN! Please read and Review! The Hug offer is always on the table! **

**Your DSY!**


End file.
